


Yellow House

by BomKom1



Category: Kramer/Kiin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BomKom1/pseuds/BomKom1
Kudos: 1





	Yellow House

金基仁现在迷迷糊糊地坐在一家情人酒店的房间里，从浴室里传来的放水声让他有些坐立难安，磨砂玻璃间还隐约可以看出一个高大的身影。

他不是一开始就有意要跟男人发生点什么。

仁川的这条街他之前来过很多次，大多数情况下都是跟同学或朋友过来聚餐。他一个人单独行动的次数很少，这会让他没有安全，但这次他却找了个借口悄悄从同学身边离开了。

时间拉回到上一周，为了一起庆祝好朋友的十八岁生日，他们几个人照例在吃完饭之后来到这条街上有名的酒吧里享受夜生活。他不太能喝酒，往往喝多一点就昏昏欲睡。他费了好大的力气才躲开朋友故意灌他的酒杯冲出酒吧，外面的冷风吹的他一下子清醒过来。酒吧是暂时回不去了，他只好在外面这条繁华的街上乱逛消磨时间。他从来都没有好好看过这条街，只听说它的夜生活十分丰富，尤其是那方面，也因此人们私下里都会称它为“yellow house”。

路过几家店，玻璃窗里都坐着漂亮的女性，就像橱窗里的芭比娃娃一样等人光顾，偶尔跟他对上眼，也是他先脸红的避开视线。

他自己心里明白，即使这些女人再漂亮也不能引起他的兴趣。因为他金基仁，性别男，爱好男。

就这样漫无目的的游荡在街上许久，迟来上头的酒精让他再次快要睡过去，眼前一茫差点就向前倒去，幸好有人接住了他。

他匆忙从那人的怀里起身，抬头道谢的时候看清了那人的长相。男人身高大概有一米八的样子，头发利落地向后梳去露出饱满的额头，炯炯有神的双目下面是高挺的鼻梁，即使脸颊上有几颗痘痘也依然遮掩不住他的帅气。男人嘴角勾起温柔的弧度询问他是否有事，金基仁感觉自己心跳漏了一拍，脸颊不知道是酒精的缘故还是因为害羞一直发烫，他只记得最后是他慌乱地摆手说没事没事。

似乎连道谢的话都忘了说，金基仁在那天之后回想起来还是非常懊恼。

搞不清楚究竟怀着什么样的心思，他在那天之后又重新回到那条街几次，都是没有想法地乱逛，可他再也没有见到过男人。他不断安慰自己他来的目的不是并不是因为相见对方，可心里还是微微失落。

今天结束了学校的期末考试，朋友们又再次相约着过来放松，甚至有人提出要去跟玻璃窗内的小姐姐试试看。

跟着人群走在街上，朋友们充满兴致地互相讨论着哪个小姐姐更好看，哪个身材更好。他没什么兴趣参与其中，眼神一直在街道两边乱飘，突然他看到了那个熟悉的身影。

跟那天的正式打扮不同，男人今天十分随意地穿着衬衫和牛仔裤，即使是这样也无法阻止男人继续散发魅力。金基仁有些着急地看着男人快要消失在岔路口，匆忙跟朋友找了个借口就离开了。

男人走路慢悠悠的，金基仁只跑了几步就重新跟上了他。后知后觉的羞耻涌上来，他感觉自己现在简直像一个变态跟踪狂。混杂着不安与好奇，金基仁还是一路保持着不易发现的距离，跟在男人身后走了很长一段路。

最后男人的身影消失在街边的一家店里，金基仁也没仔细看清楚店的名字，等他回过神来，他自己已经站在了这家店的门口。前台坐着的年轻女人热情地招呼他，不知该如何是好，他只好硬着头皮走进去，然后在对方热心解答的眼神中，向对方询问关于刚才进来的那个男人的事情。

出乎意料的，女人告诉他这家店是一家风俗店，而刚才进来的男人是他们店的人，或者说，是跟外面玻璃窗内的女人做着同样事情的人。

金基仁从没想过这种可能，呆呆地听女人跟他详细说如果看好那个男人的话需要提前预约之类的话。一直以来连接吻都没有过经验的他迅速红了脸，说了抱歉之后转身想离开，就听见有人在身后叫住了他。

“你就是来找我的吗？”男人轻声对他说。

“我我……”他太紧张了，紧张到话都说不清楚的地步。他回答是也不对不是也不对，最后磕磕绊绊什么都没说出来。

男人似乎看出他的慌张和不安，反而转头跟前台的女人交谈起来。前面一些流程方面的事情他现在已经记不清了，他只听见最后男人对女人说：

“他是我的小客人，我现在就带他出去。”

于是事情就发展到了这一步。

男人轻车熟路地把他领进一家情人酒店，在他红透脸的情况下把他牵进了十二楼的一间房。房间内的布置充满了暧昧的氛围，暖色灯光和飘在空气中的香薰让他本就浑噩的大脑更迷茫了。男人让他坐在床边等一下，就自己先进了浴室，直到最后流水声才把他的理智拽了回来。

他现在才想起思考接下来可能会发生的事情，但似乎一切都来不及了。

“水放好了，要跟我一起洗澡吗？”男人只穿着一件浴袍，胸前大敞着，腰带松松垮垮垂在外面。

“不…不用了，我其实是…是…”他一下子从床上站起来，乱七八糟的像向男人解释，“是为上次的事情向您道谢的，您伸手拦了一下我才没有摔到地上，我最后却忘了向您道谢……”

他越说越小声，最后自己都觉得这个理由太不充分了。哪有人会道谢到酒店开房？

“不用谢，”男人没有表现出太多的惊讶，依然温柔地安抚他的紧张，“上次没有机会问你的名字，今晚能告诉我吗？”

男人望向他的眼神里好像有光也好像有海，一边蛊惑他的心智，一边轻轻牵着他走进了浴室。衣服被轻轻脱下，浴室男人提前开好了暖风，因此他一点都没有不适。直到浴缸的水没到他的胸口，男人健康的线条的完全展露在他眼前，他发现现在想逃已经来不及了。

现在的状况是他人生第一次遇见。男人在他身后将他搂进怀里，手中用充满泡沫的软球擦过他身体的每一寸，由于身高差的原因，男人的呼吸就在他耳边，温热的气息规律地拂过他脸颊上的绒毛，他整个人僵硬到连呼吸都是小心翼翼的。

察觉到了他的紧张，男人停下手中的动作，用另一只没有沾上泡沫的手扭过他的头，低下头对着他的唇就吻了上去。男人的吻技很好，湿热的舌头在他有些干燥的唇瓣上耐心舔舐，直到那里被湿润，被舔弄到红肿，才撬开他已经微微张开的口腔深入，搔刮他敏感的上颚，轻轻吮吸他柔软的小舌。他来不及吞下的唾液最后都到了男人嘴里，分开时的银丝被扯断，色情地挂在他的嘴角，粘在他的胸前。

后来是怎么出的浴室他记不太清了。被压到床上的时候男人才告诉他：

“我只做上面的那一个哦。”

他没什么抗拒，全身都沦陷在男人的温柔里。房间里贴心准备了润滑油和安全套，男人倒了一些在手掌，细心捂热了之后才贴上他的后穴慢慢磨着。

实际做到这一步他还是害怕的不行，全身的肌肉都紧绷的。为了缓解他的忐忑不安，男人的大手裹住他柔软的臀肉轻轻揉捏，直到感觉他放松了一些，才又开始触及他的后穴。

从身后不断传来酥酥麻麻的痒，他渐渐不再抗拒男人试图侵入的动作，伸进一根手指的时候他也只是轻轻叫了一声。男人很温柔，在他体内轻轻旋转手指给他做着扩张，整个过程几乎没有什么痛感，反倒进入到三根手指的时候他已经开始有些想要更多。

“你还没有告诉我你的名字。”像是突然想起来这件事，男人又问了他一遍。

“金基仁。”他头脑恍惚地说出了自己的名字，又像反应过来什么似的把头埋进枕头里。

男人看着他过于可爱的模样轻声笑了出来，伸在他后穴的三根手指也湿嗒嗒地抽了出来。他撸了一把自己已经滚烫硬挺的性器，将它顶在金基仁的穴口，俯下身凑在他耳边对他说：

“记住我的名字，我叫河悰勋。”

身下突然插入的巨物烫的他皱紧了眉头。男人的东西还在一寸一寸往深处进，他感觉小腹都被撑得鼓了起来，连带着腰都酸胀得难受。他听见男人粗声喘息，明白男人是在忍着他的欲望为了弄疼他。于是他也咬紧牙，不想发出难受的呻吟。

全部进去的时候他们都松了口气，男人一边亲吻他的后背，一边开始缓慢地抽插。刚开始是没什么快感的，他只觉得热，后面热，全身也热。后来不知道撞到了哪一块软肉，酥麻的快感窜上他的脊背，压抑不住的声音就这么泄露出来。

男人知道他也从中得了趣，便开始加大力气顶弄他。男人的技术很好，每次都能擦过他最受不了的地方，逼得他一声一声不知羞耻地喊叫出来，前端也湿答答开始流水，打湿了身下一小块床单。

他温暖潮湿的内壁不断缠上男人粗长火热的性器，有时候被绞的受不了，男人就停下来大口喘息，性器顶在他深处的软肉上缓慢磨着，然后再接着用更狠的力道干他。

世界在他眼里渐渐发白变模糊，全身也随着男人一下一下地撞击不断颤抖，前面的性器与棉布的床单不断摩擦却无法疏解。这个姿势他根本摸不到自己的性器，又不好意思开口拜托男人，就这样忍着快感一段时间之后他终于被折磨地掉了眼泪。

男人听见他的呻吟里带上了哭腔，于是十分了然地伸手抚上他的性器开始套弄，身后的动作也丝毫没有减慢。前后剧烈的快感终于将他带上高潮，青涩的性器颤颤巍巍喷出一些液体洒到男人手上，后穴也因为高潮死命地裹紧男人的东西，最后在房间里剧烈的喘息声和肉体碰撞声之下，男人也在他的体内射了出来。

他是第一次跟人做爱，还没有适应身体的疲惫和酸软，没什么力气走路只能被男人抱着去于是清理。他又再次感到害羞，全程低着头不敢看男人光裸的身体。

男人劝他留下睡一晚再走，现在的身体状况让他不得不答应，而且身上还留着没有消失的吻痕，今晚即使回去也无法跟朋友们解释。

他把头埋下男人宽厚温暖的胸膛里准备入眠，却突然想起还没有问起男人今晚的价格。瞬间现实的反差让他有些失落地嚅嗫出声，男人察觉到了他的心思便把他往自己怀里更深地搂了进去。

“因为是我先看上了你，所以今晚就免费送给你了。”男人又在他耳边落下一个吻，“基仁啊，晚安。”

晚安。他在心里说道。


End file.
